


駝賢《Remi爸爸》第二章

by akicrystal0114



Category: AB6IX (Band), MXM (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26104213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akicrystal0114/pseuds/akicrystal0114
Relationships: Jeon Woong/Park Woojin, Kim Donghyun/Lim Youngmin





	駝賢《Remi爸爸》第二章

第二章

時間過得特別快 ，一天過去了。  
金東賢把Remi送回托兒所，卻打算回程時，偏偏下起了大雨。「明明剛剛天氣還很好，怎麼突然會下起雨了？」金東賢覺得有點掃興，但是大雨無奈地讓他打消了回宿舍的念頭，並不是沒有方法回首爾，但根本想不到會下這樣大的雨，附近既沒有酒店，回去也變得不方便了。

「要是不介意的話，可以先在這裡住一晚。」林煐岷打開了員工宿舍的大門，不過因為其他房間都有老師在住，他們不得不在林煐岷的房間裡。「當然不介意啦，謝謝哥。」金東賢把自己的東西放在了林煐岷的房間內，然後總算找到一個落腳點。房間雖然不大，也只是有一張床，但在這個臨時難以找旅館的暴風雨，還是可以湊合湊合的。

「東賢尼，要不先洗澡吧，這裡有一套乾淨的睡衣，不介意的話...」林煐岷還是說著客套話，畢竟這是第一天認識。「好，謝謝，其實不用那麼見外的。」金東賢爽快的答應了。洗澡後，林煐岷鋪起了床鋪，「我睡地下就好了，你睡床上吧。」

「不行，我是借宿的，我睡地板就好了。」怪不好意思啊，自己將就住在那裡，當然不能讓床的主人睡在地板啊。「不行！我可是哥，不能讓弟弟受委屈的。」林煐岷覺得過門也是客，對方還是比自己年幼的。雙方禮讓了好一段時間，「那一起睡床吧。」金東賢的臉紅地提出了這個方案，林煐岷本來覺得尷尬，但金東賢更像吃虧了的那個人啊！怎麼畫風好像有點不對了？「好。但我會打呼嚕的...別介意。」林煐岷微笑著，打量著金東賢。「當然。」金東賢微笑著，假裝這很正常，其實跟一個才認識第一天的人一起睡覺，這很奇怪。金東賢不斷告訴自己，這人是教師，是很有愛心的存在，不會無緣無故碰自己的。洗澡後，他去了孩子的房間哄Remi睡覺，因為有個父母上夜班的孩子，林煐岷也陪他去哄孩子。

「很久很久以前，有個小女孩叫伊達...」金東賢說著故事，輕輕地摸了摸孩子的臉蛋，加上一天的玩耍，孩子很快乖巧地睡著了。「Remi晚安。」金東賢輕輕地親了Remi的臉蛋兒，林煐岷看到這樣充滿父愛的金東賢，應該說母愛比較合適，無奈金東賢是Remi的爸爸啊！心裡想著，如果自己將來有一個跟他一樣溫柔的妻子就好了。

「東東尼。」林煐岷試圖喊金東賢，「噓！孩子們剛睡啊。」金東賢對他擺出一副噓的表情，林煐岷立即安靜了。剛剛的叫法，會不會曖昧了一點？金東賢聽到了林煐岷喊他東東尼，臉蛋變得紅紅的。其實他不知道為什麼，覺得這個哥哥很溫柔，很善良，希望跟他變得更親近，漸漸就有了好感了。

晚上，兩個男人睡在了一張床上，雖說有點奇怪，金東賢卻開始了說話，「好久沒有跟別人躺在一個床上了～」林煐岷誤會了一些男女之間的情愛之事，他瞬間臉紅了，金東賢看到了他的變化，激動地說：「才不是你想的那樣啊！我是說，我小時候也總愛跟我的雙胞胎哥哥一起這樣睡，雖然是雙胞胎，卻又一點都不像。」林煐岷看著侃侃而談的金東賢，微笑道：「你和家人關係真好。」

「哥呢？跟家人關係不好嗎？」金東賢側過了頭，與林煐岷對視，他閉起了雙眼，說：「我跟父親關係不好，雖然知道他的嚴厲是為了讓我成才，但是我總叛逆，高中畢業後考上首爾的大學，開始了北漂的生活。」

他是家裡的兒子，夾在大哥和忙內中間，可說是總被忽視，他不及大哥能幹，考上名校醫科，也不及弟弟讓父母總操心，獨自一人選擇在首爾唸書，甚至是半工讀，不費父母的一分一毫。或許是因為他內裡叛逆的心，北漂才能獲得自由。父親嚴厲，總讓他學習，要是他過分注重別的事情，就會受到懲罰。為了離開父母，林煐岷決定考上首爾的大學，這樣他就可以真正獲得自由。

林煐岷是個缺乏運氣的人，他本來是可以去更好的學系，例如醫學系，只是因為看錯了申請程序的截止日期，應該說，是收不到更正截止日期的電郵，而錯失了醫學系的機會。不過，他以後補生的身份考上了教育系，為著成為改變他人一生的指路明燈。他的人生離不開循規蹈矩，如願以償的成了一位教育孩子的老師。他是個優秀的教師，不僅年輕，還使問題班的學生瞬速進步。或許是年輕帥氣的包裝，讓孩子都放下了戒心去聽他的話，也是因為這個原因，遭來了同事的妒忌和上級的質疑，質疑他泄露試題等。

只是，問題班裡頭離不開問題學生。

「是他做的吧，那個學生總被他罰留堂。」教員室的閒言閒語，以訛傳訛。一個根正苗紅的好老師，被造謠成一個玷污學生的禽獸。其實他沒有做過，從來也沒有。那天，他沒有留女孩的堂。只是，那個不幸學生在補習班後，走在了夜闌人靜的街道，被小混混威脅並玷污了。那個小混混臨走前對受盡疼痛的她說：「都怪你穿的那麼短，分明就是在勾引我。」女生覺得委屈，明明自己是受害者的，就因為穿了一條短裙，就因為她生來就是女人，就是因為她正值荳蔻年華，她就失去了自己的自尊，失去了自己的第一次。

事情發生後，林煐岷也有去見那個女生，那個女生看到他後，再也忍不住，一直在哭。「小林老師，對不起。」女生哭成一個梨花帶雨，現在非但失去了清白之軀，還害得一直愛著學生的班主任受盡輿論。林煐岷把手搭在了女孩的肩膀，「說什麼呢，你根本沒有錯，錯的是那個禽獸，錯的是社會。」女孩哭成了淚人，她的父母聽到那句話，感到了安慰，原來，這個世界上，也是有人有公義的。

化驗報告出來後，警方逮補了那個兇手，那個人卻毫無悔意，他沒有想過負責任，儘管證據確鑿，一句：「我那天喝多了。」就因為這個原因，他可以脫罪。那個人的父母願意出上高價，庭外和解。女孩的父母，口口聲聲說著愛女兒，還是把女兒珍貴的第一次，賣給了一個禽獸。為了不影響校譽，那個女生被迫退學，離開這個熟悉的城市，臨別前，林煐岷幫她介紹他朋友在工作的女子高中，或許，這個女生可以重新站起來吧...他何嘗不知道，那個女生也是個孩子，比起自己被人造謠，那個女生才是真正的受害者。

流言終究是流言，清者自清，案子的平息，也讓林煐岷保住了飯碗，但是，他已經受到了傷害，人言可畏的傷害。

「我們相信小林老師的！」男孩認真的對著老師說，他一單一雙的眼皮，天真地眨著，一身年輕的校服，他是班上其中一個問題兒童，被人傳得很難聽，說他是同性戀，又說他男女通吃，不過林煐岷很喜歡這個聰明的孩子，他只是喜歡肉體觸碰的感覺，喜歡跟人摟摟抱抱。天生長得柔弱，被別人的閒言閒語攻擊，就這樣淪為了問題兒童。除了李大輝，林煐岷跟班上的孩子都關係很好，測考結束的時候，他們還會一起相約開派對慶祝，學生跟老師的界線分不清，上級當然是不滿了。學生就愛這種亦師亦友的老師，班中成績確實進步了，上級也不得不不服，可同事的妒忌，還是讓林煐岷很受傷，他們總是想要抓住他的把柄。

「大輝啊，你相信我沒有用，那班老頭子，總愛胡亂質疑。」林煐岷拍了拍孩子的肩膀，或許是他的教學是平等地給予學生權利，孩子們都很喜歡他，他也不介意跟學生聊教員室的八卦。「哥...我們喜歡你不就可以了嘛。」李大輝撒嬌似的抱住了林煐岷，他很愛skinship，所以也沒有什麼特別，林煐岷也愛逗他，一下子抱起了他，「呀！哥，不要。」李大輝掙扎著，臉上滿是微笑。這兩人就這樣在天台玩了起來，累了，就躺在了地上，看著黃昏的鹹蛋黃。

謠言，是人造出來的。傷害，是不可磨滅的。

那天，李大輝在天台抱住了林煐岷，兩人兄弟似的打鬧，卻被人誣衊成「同性戀老師意圖強姦學生」。被人偷拍成為視頻，流傳在校園的內聯網中。

「事情不是這樣的！小林老師只是和我聊天！我給他打氣所以才抱他的！才不是強姦未遂，我跟他是冰清玉潔的！」儘管李大輝盡力在內聯網澄清，可是家長們的「正義感」，覺得一個「同性戀教師」就是有問題，加上學生是問題學生，和上次的女生事件餘溫，所有事情的矛頭都指向了他。

他不得不被辭職。儘管孩子們喜歡他，可家長們只會被事情的表象所蒙蔽，他們就是這樣，孩子出了問題，不會反思問題根源，而是一面倒的罵孩子，導致他們在成長路上失去了自信心和安全感。當孩子遇上正確的明燈，讓他們成長時，明燈太亮而遭人妒忌，所以父母和老師中斷了孩子的養分，難道這是真正的教育嗎？

「同性戀」是一個問題嗎？雖然沒有想像過這個問題，但林煐岷也不清楚自己的性取向，他可能更像是雙性戀吧，他也曾經跟女人交往過，性格不合而分開，他也不是完全對女人沒有感覺，但對於男人，也是一樣的。難道，長得像同性戀，就是一種原罪？世人用這種方式去奠定教師的專業，公平嗎？就算如此，同性戀不可以做老師嗎？一定是壞人嗎？一定會誤人子弟嗎？他不明白。難道，教育不是去教曉孩子，這個世界還有光明，還有愛，還有和平。

原來社會是如此險惡。世人是如此膚淺，提倡和平的人，往往都是扼殺和平的。就像是欺凌事件被忽視的原因，就是世界上不應該有被欺凌者，他們都是咎由自取，讓欺凌者有機可乘。把矛頭指向受害者，這就是社會教會成年人的事實嗎？

「剛好，我爺爺讓我回家，我就趁機回家了。」他說。釜山，還是一貫的熟悉；人，都是一貫的單純而有魄力。他不想再做教師了，他不想去討好那些高層，既不想把孩子們的夢想扼殺在搖籃裡。

「哥，你要去托兒所工作嗎？工資不錯，在你家附近，可以考慮一下喔。」鄰居家的兒子朴佑鎮說，他也是個在首爾唸書的人，假期時會回家，因此也遇上失業的林煐岷。他給他介紹了這裡的工作，除了老闆樣子比較兇，但他還是一個好人，所以，他就在這裡工作，還認識了Remi了。

「哥，你還真不幸。」金東賢拍了拍林煐岷的肩膀，「要是能把自己的運氣分給你的話，我還真想給你。」其實，他的微笑已經是最溫暖的存在，林煐岷沒有說話，就這樣聽著他說話，「我覺得自己很幸運，有一個溫暖幸福的家庭，還有愛我的哥哥姐姐，家裏環境還不錯。要是Remi作為我妹妹出生的話，她可幸福了。不過作為女兒生於姐姐家，肯定冥冥中自有安排。」

「所以我想，大難不死，必有後福。哥你以後可會幸福了，我來給你算一掛。」金東賢認真地盯著林煐岷，還看了看他的手掌，裝作認真。  
「你未來會遇到一個好好的戀人，有孩子，有美好的工作，還有很多很多的錢。」他一副算命先生的樣子，卻又真摯的很。林煐岷笑了，「你還挺可愛。」他捏了捏金東賢的臉蛋兒，「不過謝謝你，我相信你也會這樣幸福的。」兩人相視一笑，打開了心扉。

玩了一整天的金東賢聊了一會兒後很快就累了，聊天期間就睡著了；林煐岷則在想，這個男生，其實真的很可愛，天真的可愛。但是他為什麼會願意負起責任去照顧一個小孩，明明有著大好前途，要是有別的女生跟他一起了，會不會真的拋棄Remi呢？但是，他這樣善良，應該是拒絕那個女生的機會大一點，不知道為何，就是很想保護他。他輕輕地抱住了他，「謝謝你。」悄悄的在他的耳邊說，「我想守護你。」他喜歡上他了。

金東賢醒來的時候，感覺自己被人摟住了。他聞到了林煐岷身上淡淡的檸檬清香，很溫暖，很溫柔，也很害羞，昨天的相處中，他覺得林煐岷很帥，肯定是小女生偷偷暗戀的對象，怎麼有點心動了的感覺！林煐岷的嘴裡還說著：「不要走...」，意外地真可愛。金東賢還是還是輕輕的起床，梳洗後，給他留了一張紙條，回去首爾了，剛才，心跳得很快...是不是喜歡上他了嗎？

到林煐岷醒來的時候，床的另一側空無一人，讓他有點失望，本來還想跟他一起吃早餐的...可桌上放了一張紙條，「煐岷哥，謝謝你喔。我回首爾了，很快會回來，有空要多點聊天喔，感覺跟你也挺投契的呢。東東尼」  
他聯想到男生那張溫暖的臉，就像太陽一樣，照亮他黯淡無光的人生。  
看來，我真的喜歡上他了  
／／／／  
溫暖但略帶沉重的第二章，解釋了林煐岷為什麼是不幸，比起不幸，其實就是優秀的人過於突出招來妒忌，我們小林哥哥其實骨子裡還是個善良的人呀。  
新角色登場！是跟林煐岷有交集的輝輝和五金尼～  
兩人雖然都是成年人卻有情竇初開的感覺，不知道總覺得寫得這兩人很容易害羞，但是就是這種小心翼翼很帶感，謝謝你們一直看下去喔～  
歡迎留言～


End file.
